Frightening Birthdays
by yelim0503
Summary: Yaya is planning to throw a birthday party for Kukai, she has managed to bring Tadase, Amu, Ikuto, and Nadeshiko into this. Only prolbem is that Yaya has very...unique views of what Birthday parties are supposed to be like. NO PAIRINGS


**Hello people, this fic is dedicated to my good friend Iris. I have to create a Shugo Chara story that is more than 500 words. It has to include the following: Pizza, a violin, and a whale. Wish me luck, and hopefully it isn't TOO bad…**

**Italics is Amu's thoughts.**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I WAS SHUGO CHARA'S OWNER, I WOULD HAVE MADE IKUTO AND AMU CLOSER IN AGE. I ALSO WOULD'VE MADE TADASE INTO A KINDERGARDNER.**

"So let me get this straight, you want ME to create a birthday cake for Kukai in the shape of a WHALE????" Amu was stuck in between a ecstatic Yaya and a very convenient kitchen counter. Apparently Kukai's birthday will be the Sunday of next week, and Yaya had a fetish for cake sculptures. Only God knows why she would think Kukai would want a whale for his birthday cake.

"Yup!!! And you can't tell Kukai, Yaya wants it to be a secret." Yaya chirped, getting uncomfortably close to Amu. …_why in the world is she talking in third person…_ she, Amu thought.

"But Yaya, Gomen, I can't do that. You know I suck at baking." _Please, please, please let her be stupid and forget all about amulet clover._ Of course, Amu had no such luck.

"Ne? Can't you just chara change with Su? Oh well. You'll think of something right? Thanks…" Yaya bounded out of the room to prepare more things for the so called "Perfect surprise birthday party". _I'd hate to see how things turn out… Oh well, let's just hope she doesn't do something illegal._

* * *

After two hours of burning the dough and being showered in icing and flour, Amu held in her hands a messy lump somewhat resembling a whale if you squint hard. (REAL HARD) Otherwise, you could say it was a cross between a construction worker and the Giant Squid. _Oh well, At least it somewhat is recognizable._

* * *

Meanwhile, Yaya was trying to persuade Tadase to dress up as PINK uniformed, Pizza deliveryman. Of course, everyone just HAS to pizza at a party, and Yaya's favorite color is pink? Why not theme the whole party pink? She was sure that anything would be fine for Kukai too…

"Ummm… Yaya? Why am I supposed to deliver Pizza? Can't you hire someone else to do the job?" Tadase was all too uncomfortable in the stiff cloth, besides, Yaya had a hysterical and evil grin on her face. He didn't want to take any chances.

"BUUUT… It'll be more FUN this way!!! Come on, lift your arms a bit…"

"Why… Yaya nnnargh" Tadase's protests ended with a gargle; Yaya sprayed some freesia perfume into his mouth to shut him up. "That's better, and," Yaya paused to sniff at Tadase, "You don't smell like diapers anymore too!"

* * *

Ikuto was sleeping on Amu's roof, where he always settles down when Easter has no missions for him at that moment. It was rare when he got to experience those quiet and a bit stalker-ish moments. (His eyes follow Amu everywhere) I mean, how else would he just drop down conveniently ruining Amu's dates with Tadase, or the occasional comforting excuse. Anyway, he was particularly interested in the fail of a cake Amu made. Personally, he thought it looked a bit like Yoru.

"Ughh, it looks nothing like a whale, I hope Yaya doesn't kill me." She screamed in annoyance. Ikuto's cat ears perked up, that was supposed to be a WHALE????

"And how am I going to carry this to Kukai's house??? Darn it…" Ikuto thought this was a perfect moment for him to play "prince charming" and save the day, by carrying a blob pastry. He sat his violin down in Amu's room and prayed to whatever was up there at the moment that Amu's parents won't notice.

" Ne, strawberry, looks like you need some help." Ignoring Amu's stutters of where he had come from, He took up the cake in one hand and held Amu to his waist with another. "Hold on strawberry, and enjoy the ride (and my sexy chest)" He stepped on the window and out onto the roof, jumping from poles and trees to get to his target.

* * *

Kukai was nearing his house, slightly glad and slightly sad. It was his birthday, and he dearly wished that Yaya would forget it. He winced as he remembered last year's "surprise". It consisted of Shaving cream and a razor. It was a while and a badly scratched leg later that he was able to convince her that guys do NOT shave their legs.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw a shadow leaping into his house, his bedroom in fact. Kukai groaned and ran the rest of the way home. It was better that he stopped things before it got TOO crazy.

"YAYA WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING, COME HERE RI…" Kukai fainted when Yaya opened the door. What he saw before he blanked out was:

A very red Amu holding a …something in the arms of Ikuto.

Yaya, who invited a number of ducks to enjoy the party too

Nadeshiko, covered in flowers and dancing the Macarena… (Is she drunk?)

And Tadase in a pink skirt, with a pink bow in his hair, and smelling floral

YUP! Kukai was right to be scared of his birthday when Yaya is around.


End file.
